What happens now?
by DarkMousy-KradHikari
Summary: What happens when you can't take anymore? No one had noticed that Reno had reached that point. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aquamarine eyes studied the amber liquid in the glass before him. Reno sighed and picked up the glass. He swallowed the liquor and closed his eyes at the slight burn. He felt ran his free hand over his eyes, wiping away the tears that he knew were there. The Turk set the glass down on the table and opened his eyes. He stood up and stumbled, falling on the ground. He was drunk and in a bad state of mind. The redhead pushed himself to his knees and reached behind him, pulling a standard issue gun out of his waistband. It was loaded and he studied it for a moment. He got to his feet with a bit of trouble and he walked into his bedroom. He couldn't take anymore. He had been doing this for too long and he had started before he was even old enough to legally join the Turks.

Reno sat on the bed. None of the people Reno considered close had noticed that he had been cracking. Rude thought he was protesting being sent on another assignment in a few days by his silence. Rufus ignored him, still upset with the Turk's semi-relationship with Vincent Valentine. Ah, Vincent. He should have noticed but he hadn't. Perhaps it was because the raven-haired gunner had distanced himself from the Turk once again. Reno laughed aloud, the very sound hollow. He looked at the gun and checked the magazine again. It was fully loaded and had a weight in his hand. He closed his eyes and the very recent memory of when he had fired a gun last overwhelmed him.

It had been a solo mission, something that didn't happen often. Reno had infiltrated an organization who had been selling weapons, stolen from Shinra, on the black market as the leader's bodyguard. He had been instructed to kill everyone who was at the next point of sale since the leaders would be there. The redhead could handle that. He had killed such men before, but this time was different. The big whig had brought his three children with him, a fourteen-year-old boy and two twelve-year-old twin girls. They were his cover and Reno had informed Tseng of this development but had been ordered to go ahead with the plan. Reno had done so, but it had unnerved him when he killed the kids. The boy had looked him in the eyes as he lay dying. Innocent, pain-filled grey eyes looked into sad aquamarine ones, seeming to ask why as they lost their light.

Reno felt the tears running down his face and he drew the hammer back on the gun. Those eyes haunted his every waking moment. He had been that old when he joined the Turks but he had never had that innocence because in the slums you had to fight to survive. He placed the gun on his temple and closed his eyes once more. The sound of the gun going off was deafening followed by a slight thud.

* * *

Hello, everyone. Twilight is back with another story. Let me know what you think since this is my first fanfiction outside the realm of D. N. Angel. Chapter Two will be up within a couple days and I will be updating my other stories soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The gun lay on the floor where it had fallen. Reno looked at it and then turned his gaze to the furious redhead standing next to him.

"Reno, what the hell?!" the newcomer said, angrily.

"I'm sorry…Axel," Reno said softly.

Tears began to fall down the Turk's cheeks and he looked down in shame. Axel sat down and wrapped his arms around the shaking body.

"I'm…sorry…so...sorry," Reno sobbed brokenly.

"Hush, Reno. It'll be alright," Axel murmured comfortingly. "I'm not mad at you."

He held the Turk until Reno fell into an exhausted sleep. Axel gently moved Reno onto the bed and stood. Axel walked over to the bathroom and washed the wound he had received from the gun. He had jerked the gun away from Reno's head but the gun went off, the barrel recoil biting into the fleshy part of his thumb and forefinger. He grabbed a first aid kit from underneath the sink and bandaged his hand. It'll have to do until he returned to Traverse Town. He stood in the doorway and studied the sleeping Turk.

"After thirteen years, I find you almost ending your life. Talk about perfect timing, eh, little brother?" Axel said quietly.

He walked over to the bed and scooped Reno up in his arms. The slender man walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment, carrying the Turk. Reno's cell phone and EMR was left on the bed. The gun lay where it had fallen in a very small blood pool. Axel knew he was probably kidnapping the Turk but he wasn't about to leave his younger brother in such a depressed state and he sure in hell didn't believe Reno's boss or colleagues would help. He loaded the unconscious male into the passenger seat of a dark green car. He shut the door and got in the driver's seat. He gunned the engine and was speeding out of the city.

* * *

Yo, readers. Chapter Two is up and I am writing Chapter Three as fast as I can process these wild plot bunnies. In case anyone was wondering, only a few places from Kingdom Hearts will be used or at least that is my plan. Please let me know what you think because this is my first crossover fanfiction. Thank you and I would like two reviews before I post Chapter Three if possible.


	3. Chapter 3

_How do you get that lonely?_

_How do you hurt that bad_

_To make you make the call_

_That having no life at all is better than_

_Having the life you had_

_How do you feel so empty you want to let it all go,_

_How do you get that lonely?_

_And nobody knows?_

_~'How do you get that lonely by Blaine Larson~_

"OW!" Axel yelled. "Hurry up, Roxas."

"I'm almost finished," the blonde said.

Axel sighed and managed not to yelp again as Roxas finished sewing the wound on his hand closed. The blonde wrapped a bandage around his hand and stood up.

"There. Just don't use your chakram with that hand or your fire for a few days."

Axel got to his feet and grinned at his friend. "Aw, Roxas. It sounds like you care about me."

Noise from the next room saved Roxas from answering. Axel was walking into the other room before Roxas could open his mouth. The blonde frowned slightly and then followed the redhead. Axel was already sitting on the bed, helping the crimson-haired occupant to sit up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty, or rather good afternoon. Feel any better?" Axel asked his green eyes on the other's face.

Reno nodded, a weak smile appearing on his lips. He looked down at the sheet and then back at Axel.

"What were you doing in Edge?"

"I figured thirteen years was too long to have been away from the guy I shared a womb with for nine months," Axel said in a light-hearted tone.

"You were the first one to leave though," the Turk countered.

"What can I say? You were taking too long and I wanted to stretch my legs," Axel replied with a shrug.

Roxas listened to this and realized that the latter portion was referring to them actually being born. The blonde glared at the Turk. He didn't even know that Axel had a brother, let alone a younger twin. Reno glanced up and met Roxas' eyes. The Turk's eyes narrowed and he glared back at the blonde. Axel noticed and he sighed inwardly.

"Roxas, can you give Reno and me some alone time? We need to talk privately."

The blonde got up, grudgingly and left the room. The Turk relaxed after the kid left.

"Want to tell me what happened, little brother?" Axel prodded gently

The Turk sighed and looked down at his hands. The older redhead studied the younger one. Even after thirteen years, they were still pretty identical. Their hair was the same shade of red and almost the same untamed style. There were only subtle differences. Axel's eyes were a bit greener while Reno's were more blue-green. Reno's tattoos were red crescents and Axel's were purple teardrops.

"It was a solo mission. I had to kill two kids because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. The look in the last kid's eyes was so innocent and scared."

Reno fell silent and Axel glanced at the floor. The older twin understood completely. They had lost their innocence early. Axel bore the physical and psychological scars while Reno carried emotional scars from that encounter. From that day on, they had relied on each other until their fourteenth birthday. The day that Axel disappeared.

"Why did you leave that day, Axel?" Reno asked as if reading Axel's thoughts.

"You had been approached by a Turk. You accepted the offer right then and there without a mention of me. I saw that it was time that we became individuals. I went back to the apartment and left. I stayed close for the first few weeks in case I felt that you needed me. You didn't so I went to live my life."

Reno looked at his brother, his aquamarine eyes slightly wide. He had thought that Axel had abandoned him when it was really Reno who had abandoned Axel. Axel was the one person he could always count on.

"And I'll always be there to catch you when you fall, little brother." Axel grinned at him. "So what happens now?"

* * *

The long awaited third chapter has been written! I am so sorry about the absurdly long delay. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter written before the end of June. I would like at least two reviews before I update the chapter. Give it to me straight or Reno will never let me live this down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters or any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts.**

/Vincent talking to Chaos/

_[Chaos talking to Vincent]_

**IV**

A raven-haired man stood before a half-closed door, a three-barrel gun in his right hand. He shoved open the door with one foot as he cautiously entered the apartment. Crimson eyes narrowed as they swept from the almost empty liquor bottle on the table to the opened bedroom door. He made his way to the bedroom and his eyes took in the gun lying on the floor next to a small puddle of blood.

Vincent holstered his gun, Cerberus, as he glared at the empty apartment. What the hell happened? Chaos stirred in his mind due to the strong emotions whirling through the gunner and the scent of their mate's blood. Vincent walked over to the gun and picked it up. He saw the blood on the barrel. Chaos fully woke up then.

_[Why do I smell our mate's blood?]_

/I do not know. /

Vincent sat on the bed, trying to figure out what had happened since he had left. He glanced around the room. He had been gone for a few weeks working with the World Regenesis Organization. When he finally came back, Reno was gone and there was blood on the floor. The gunner knew that Reno hadn't known where he was going when he left.

_[Perhaps he thought you didn't want him anymore. It's not like you haven't left him before because you got in one of your moods.]_

Vincent got to his feet and strode to the door, refusing to answer the demon. His heart felt heavy with dread. What had Reno done? There was only one person Vincent would go to in the Turks for anything besides Reno and that was Rude, Reno's partner. At this time, Rude would probably be at 7th Heaven, the bar that Tifa ran.

_[I told you that you should have told you where you were going__]_

/Be quiet, Chaos/

Vincent walked through the streets quickly. His heart felt heavy with dread at what Rude might tell him. He entered 7th Heaven, and half an hour later, Vincent had the tale of Reno's last mission. Two hours later, both men had found the doorman who worked at that night. The doorman fearfully revealed that he had let a black-hooded man enter the building and had heard a gunshot. Then, the doorman let said man walk out with Reno, unconscious in his arms, and drive away with the Turk. Vincent prevented Rude from hurting the doorman and kept a fierce hold on Chaos who was livid with rage at the unknown stranger who dared to steal his mate.

They left the doorman in one piece and went back to Reno's apartment building. Rude looked over the footage of the day that Reno disappeared. The license plate of the car could be seen.

"That's a rental car from Traverse Town," Vincent remarked quietly.

Rude turned his head toward the ex-Turk. Vincent shrugged lightly.

"Cid had rented a car from Traverse Town. All of them have the same image on the end of the license plate. Yuffie wouldn't stop commenting on how cute it was, saying that it looked like a duckling."

"On that note, I informed Tseng of the situation, and he gave me official orders to locate and retrieve Reno."

_[Whoever took our mate better, beware.] _


End file.
